A moment too good to be true
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Murtagh, Eragon and all their friends are waiting for this moment. No incest but a bit of M/M. If you do not like slash please move on. Hope you enjoy. I admit it's sappy but it is cute. There are F/F and a m/f couples as well.


_**I am going to try something new. I haven't made one for this series but I love Eragon. My favorite couple is Murtagh and Eragon with Saphira and Thorn right behind them. Anyway, Please enjoy and please comment. This is AU. Eragon, Saphira and Arya are 15 and best friends in high school. Murtagh, Thorn and Nasuada are 17 almost 18. Murtagh and Eragon are not related in this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Eragon and Saphira laugh at some that Arya says something about their teacher Ajihad.

"That is mean. " Eragon states.

"But it is funny." Arya says in her usual smirking manner as she fixes her blonde and pink striped hair. She is wearing a blue tank top and a short black skirt with sandals and the long straps up the leg.

"Oh Arya." Saphira shakes her head and runs fingers through her long blue hair. Then she checks her black one strap shit before checking her black jeans and black boots. "Seriously, what are we going to do with you?"

"It doesn't matter what she will do." He states scratching his head that has green stripes in his hair. "She'll keep coming back." He smiles and laughs catching his drink from falling on his 'Brisingr' band shirt and his tight blue pants.

"Well if you aren't careful, I may do a declaration of love for you to one of our older friends." She smirks.

Eragon doesn't listen when he sees Murtagh walking over in a muscle shirt and tight black jeans. Eragon keeps staring before he sees a snap in front of his vision.

"What?" Eragon jumps. " Sorry what? I got distracted."

"Era, You didn't need to start staring they are going to sit with us anyway." Saphira smiles as she says that.

"Hey guys what's up?" Thorn sits next to Saphira and gives her a kiss. She smiles and runs her hand through is red hair. He keeps an arm around Saphira as they begin to talk quietly. Thorn is wearing a long sleeve shirt that is black and black pants. He has a sweatshirt with Dragon Riders band logo on it.

"Hey hon." Nasuada sits next to Arya in her short black dress with gold thread and her black boots. Her hair just recently cut to a cute short look.

"Hey Nas." Arya blushes and smiles at her as Nas laughs.

"Yo, Rider." Murtagh says as he sits next to Eragon.

"Hey Tag. " He rolls his eyes at the last name. "You know We've been friends since I was a freshman. You can call me Eragon or even Era or Gon. Theses guys do."

Murtagh shrugs and smirks at him then winks.

Eragon blushes and continues reading the book he had with him.

The couples leave a short time later while Murtagh and Eragon aren't paying attention and sneaking peaks at each other.

"Where is everyone?" Eragon looks around about 10 minutes later. "When did everyone leave?"

"I don't know. " Murtagh smirks at a text on his phone. " Besides it's good. We should talk. After all, I really only talk to you, Thorn and Nas.

"About what?" Eragon swallows as speaks.

"Nothing much. I just want you to know that I like you. I get it if you don't like me back. It's just even when I didn't want to talk to you. You kept trying, you got me to open up and actually tell the truth about things. You don't care that I'm 'Mr. Tall, Dark and Broody' as your girlfriends like to say. You just see me for me."

"I….I…." Eragon surprised by what he is hearing.

"Forget it. I knew this was a bad idea." Murtagh starts getting up to leave before a hand grabs him.

"I didn't say it was bad!" Eragon starts rambling. "I just didn't know what to say. I didn't think you felt the same way as me." He shakes as he lets go of Murtagh's arm. "You're my first real crush. I haven't really thought about other guys or any girls. I just never thought my feelings would be returned is all."

"Well they are." Murtagh smiles. "I know it's scared but you do make me happy and frustrated at the same time. It's the way you've always been naïve about some things and so accepting of everything but yet you fight for what you want or what you believe in. Some days I pull my hair out because of you, other days I just want to snog you into next week but I wouldn't change how I feel about you for the world."

"I wouldn't either Tag." Eragon smiles and leans closer. "I'm here for you on all the good days and bad days. The days you and I fight or annoy each other. I'll still be here and I know you will be too."

Murtagh leans in farther and kisses Eragon deeply.

"I don't know if I love you but I want to find out Eragon if it's worth it." Murtagh states and he holds Eragon's face with his hands.

"I believe it is. I want to find out too." Eragon smiles as he places his hands and Murtagh's wrist as they kiss again.

Eragon and Murtagh know how ecstatic their friends will be. Eragon also knew that his two girl friends will be freaking out because it's two guys dating but right now it doesn't matter. They are just happy to have each other.

 _ **This is not my best story I admit but this is my 50**_ _ **th**_ _ **story written! Yay! So that means 5 more stories and a chapter add to each of my longer stories. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. I know it's sappy but im in a very creative mood soo please excuse the sappiness. Thank you. HeartofaGoddess 2009 out! Later!**_


End file.
